


For the First Time in a Very Long Time

by li_izumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coda, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Episode: s13e08 The Scorpion and the Frog, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/pseuds/li_izumi
Summary: Fuck.  Gabriel was going to have to get involved again, wasn’t he?
Kudos: 2





	For the First Time in a Very Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> First published [on my Tumblr](https://li-izumi.tumblr.com/post/172906209038/for-the-first-time-in-a-very-long-time-a-spn), April 13, 2018

“Oh, little brother, what _have you done_?” Gabriel muttered as he watched the television.

He knew of the civil war in Heaven--what supernatural being hadn’t felt the cosmos shaking from the conflict?--but Gabriel had successfully gotten out of the showdown between Michael and Lucifer, he’d had no intention of getting involved in another ridiculous power play a year later. The Winchesters and his little brother had already proven that they were perfectly capable of shucking off the might of destiny, and Gabriel had been confident they’d do so again, and his confidence seemed more than justified when he’d felt Raphael burn out of existence. Not that he wanted any of his brothers dead, but Raphael had wanted to die ever since their Father had left and, well, problem solved, right?

Or so he’d thought until he saw a tripped-out Castiel proclaim himself as the new ‘god’.

Even through the lens of the television, Gabriel could see Castiel wasn’t doing so hot. His once bright blue Grace was dimmed with inky black shadows swirling throughout him. He couldn’t even _see_ ‘Castiel’ anymore in those eyes, high as he was on the power of all those souls.

How could Dean have let Castiel turn himself into that…?

Gabriel had a bit of a fondness for his little brother, the Seraph with the cojones to stand up against all the archangels, and besides he’d been rooting for Castiel’s little love-affair with the elder Winchester.

Fuck. Gabriel was going to have to get involved again, wasn’t he?

He certainly wasn’t going to face off against this self-proclaimed ‘god’; whatever Castiel was now--and he was very clearly _not_ an angel _or_ Castiel anymore--he was powerful enough to have killed an archangel. But if Gabriel could scrounge up a couple of old things his Father and brothers had left lying about, he could let the Winchesters clean up this latest mess.

Michael’s Lance would do the trick, easy peasy, but Gabriel didn’t really want his little bro dead if it could be helped. A Hand of God, on the other hand… with the right spell of containment… yes, that could work. Effective but lethal, that was the goal.

Gabriel had an idea of where to find a Hand--it was never a bad idea to keep track of a item that powerful, after all. With a flick of his wings, he flew to the tomb he’d last saw the Hand.

...And landed right into a trap.

The wards surrounding him sealed off his Grace, preventing his flight away, and the bars blocking the door kept him trapped right where he stood.

“Well, well, well. Look at what we’ve got here. I’d set this up for dear ol’ daddy. Didn’t believe he’s really gone back into his room, not with all that shouting up in Heaven of late. But we’ve gone and caught ourselves a different archangel, boys.”

The reek of sulfur told Gabriel all he needed to know about the being in the pressed, white suit who was leering at him from the other side of the bars. The demon prince was flanked by a couple black-suited lackeys, both powerful demons in their own right. None of them would stand a chance against the powers of an archangel. 

That was, if Gabriel could access his Grace.

Since he couldn’t at the moment, he was rather in a bit of a pickle.

The demon prince grinned maliciously. “What _fun_ are we gonna have…”

For the first time in in a very long time, he had no way to access his illusions or tricks. 

For the first time in in a very long time, he had no way to get away. 

For the first time in a very long time, Gabriel was afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Before the reveal of Loki's family's betrayal in a later episode and figuring we wouldn't find out how Gabriel had been captured on the show, this was my explanation of how it might have happened.


End file.
